


The slow decent to Hell, and being a hero.

by Nemara14



Series: Poll stories [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Ashido Mina, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: All might left Izuku alone on the roof, after crushing the boys dream this was of course a big mistake. Izuku (who was now being swallowed by a deep depression he had been fighting for the last few years) didn't hesitate he jumped off the edge of the building faster than Tommen from Game of thrones after Margery died. The only thing he didn't count on was Roberto Reyes who was now old and gray passing on the curse of the ghost rider onto him- saving the boys life.Looks like Kacchan was right all Izuku had to do was take a swan dive off a a roof to get a quirk. Huh go figure- Yzma Emperors new grove.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Poll stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967128
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The slow decent to Hell, and being a hero.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lone_Rider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Rider/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't flying! He was falling with style- Sheriff Woody Toy story

Izuku pov

His ears were ringing, the unsteady beating of his heart all he could hear as ~~he completely broke down.~~

Izuku remembers when he first found out he was quirkless. The heart wrenching agony that followed again when his mother could only **apologize instead of believing in him.**

How his only childhood friend bullied him to the point of deep depression with **hatred just because he didn't have a quirk.**

Izuku had always _hoped and believed_ that he had a **chance** to be a hero like his beloved _All might._ So he had pushed past the _pain and sadness that choked him **every moment since he was diagnosed quirkless.**_

Now all he could hear was his classmates mocking **l** **aughter,** from earlier that day.

Izuku started to laugh joining the rising canocophy, tears starting to fall as hysteria set in.

~~As If anyone would let him forget that he was a quirkless _Freak_ even if he gave up on his dream.~~

Pain filled him. Choked his every breath suffocating him.

Izuku threw his head back and screamed- loudly screamed trying to turn this horrific nightmare **Into dreams.**

When a viscous voice sounded in the back of his head ' ~~Try jumping off the school building maybe you will have a quirk in your next life.'~~

**It sounded like such a _Good idea that Izuku took 4 steps and jumped._**

For a moment he was weightless falling fast his hair being ruffled by the wind.

_Mom I'm sorry_

Then he landed against the cement on the ground blood splattered from his head that cracked open like and egg.

Someone screamed and there was chaos - people rushing to call 911 while moving away from the grisly sight. Most vomiting from the stress of seeing a child die in such a horrifying way.

No one noticed the old man lean over the dead body.

###

Roberto leaned over the boy, and sighed before closing his eyes.

Whispering a small prayer in Spanish for the young one .

Berating himself for being _Too slow, he was always too **Late.**_

He was old now - so old that he only had one more ride left in him.

Years ago Roberto had **sworn** that he would let this _Curse_ die with him. 

Except now he was in a position to _Save_ someone by using it, and Roberto now knows what his predecessor was talking about 

That Ghost rider would always exist no matter the era. As it was one of Fates creations to keep balance not the devils. So even if he tried to deny the curse - avoiding passing it on to another - fate would interfere forcing his hand.

Roberto chuckled, _O the irony_ he thought reaching down to put his hand onto the cracked boys skull.

 _He pulled ,_ Bringing the boys lingering spirit into his body eyes stinging as they glowed with hellfire as the deadly head wound closed very slowly. 

Roberto's lips curled up into a smile as the boy's eyes opened, "Hello Izuku welcome back to the land of the living, I'll keep this short but all you need to know is that now you are a ghost rider like me. And when the time comes we will meet again. "

Then Roberto turned around to the gathered crowd," He's still breathing call an ambulance!" 

As if they haven't already, not a moment later sirens sounded as an emergency vehicle came around the corner and paramedics jumped out.

Police following not far behind making a barrier around the Izuku who was lifted into a stretcher and into the ambulance. 

All Izuku remembered was the worried face of the paramedic above him before he was _Engulfed in flames._

####

The next day he had woken up in the hospital, his mother's gaunt teary face above him.

As she was hugging, blubbering and scolding him he looked at the TV that was playing the news.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise at seeing Katsuki being used as a hostage by the sludge villain- that must have obviously escaped from All might.

Only for a mysterious figure that looked like a skeleton on _Fire_ (green and black to be exact )that utterly demolished the villain _Just by looking into his eyes._

After the villain was defeated the figure collapsed, skin,muscles and sinew growing back over the body- until _Izuku realized that the person was him._

Izuku felt a sharp pain in his head and passed out as he **Remembered everything.**

Especially _Roberto Reyes._

Unknown to Izuku many people were interested in his ability, including an aspiring hero called Mina Ashido.

She watched the news in amazement and sadness that someone discovered their quirk in such a horrific way.

When Kili her Symbiote branched off her shoulder as a disembodied head to comfort her.

**Dont be 'sad' Mina the fledgling still lives, so there is no reason to be 'sorrowful'.**

Kili said still adjusting to her hosts words for different human emotions. 

"I know Kili it's just...he kinda reminds me of how we met. I'm not saying I regret it because I dont know what I would do without you- but I just know how hard it is to adjust to having an ability you never knew existed. "

Kili hummed before giving her host a lick on the cheek 'for comfort ' and falling back underneath Mina's skin.

**Mina I'm hungry, get us some more Laffy taffy..the strawberry kind.**

Kili demanded Mina signed before popping up to get her 'roommates ' request- lest she start eating her kidneys or something instead.

Thoughts???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes  
> Comments +kudos equals bribery  
> Also my tumblr is Nemara14


End file.
